Get another Boyfriend
by Nekoham
Summary: Ron esta en una relacion con Blaise, pero el moreno de Slytherin no dejo atras sus antiguas mañas Harry harto de lo que le estan haciendo al pelirrojo ingenia un plan para poner en su lugar a Blaise,el plan tendra algunos otros efectos inesperado BZRW HD
1. Get Another Boyfriend

**Get Another Boyfriend**

¡¡¡Hola!!!!¿Como estan? Aqui les traigo otro fic,que espero que les guste n.n

Bueno lo de siempre(y que tanto me encanta decir xD) Esta es una historia de tematica Yaoi, o Slash, esto quiere decir que son relaciones chicoXchico, asi que si no te gusta este genero te invito muy amablemente que salgas del fic, pero si te quieres quedar espero que lo disfrutes

Este fic empieza como un songfic que ya se que aqui estan prohibidos pero la historia me gusta mucho asi como esta y no tengo intenciones de cambiarla, agradeceria que no me REPORTARAN.

Este en un Ron/Blaise.

Este fic tambien lo actualizaré cada Jueves hasta que alcancé los capitulos de las otra páginas, que no tardará mucho porque solo tengo dos capitulos escritos xD

Y de ahí en adelante tendré un death Line de 15 dias esto quiere decir que nunca actualizare despues de 15 dias pero si podre actualizar antes,( aunque como voy no me confiaria mucho T.T)

Sobre mis reviews me gusta que me digan mis errores y mis fallos, se los agradeceria mucho mas y siempre los respondo ya sea por PM o por aquí n.n

Los personajes no me pertecen, si asi lo fueran YO y SOLO YO, seria la novia de Ron Weasley¿lo soy?¡No!,entonces no es mi historia XD o (la cancion es Get Anbother Boyfriend de los BSB)

_Vamos a hablar sobre una chico,  
Tienes que escucharme hasta el final,  
Quieres ser el último en enterarte  
De qué va todo eso._

Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería en el dormitorio de los chicos se encontraba el famoso Niño-que-Vivió Harry Potter que en esos momentos discutía una vez más con su mejor amigo Ron Weasley sobre el mismo tema que habían estado discutiendo desde hace ya bastantes días anteriores.

-Ron, lo que te digo no es para molestarte, es para ayudarte, eres como mi hermano- Harry hablaba de manera muy tranquila conocía a su amigo y no quería que se enojara.

-Entonces, porque no puedes aceptar a Blaise- Ron empezaba a hartarse de que tuvieran la misma plática una y otra vez, no se explicaba ¿Por qué Harry no lo entendía?

-¡Tu sabes porque¡Ya te lo he dicho¡Entiéndelo de una buena vez!-Harry ya había perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba, no le gustaba lo que ese tipo le estaba haciendo y el pelirrojo no se daba cuenta, valla que ron era lento de entender

-¡No!, lo que tú quieres es que me quede solo así como tú lo estas ahora-.

Harry abrió la boca asombrado de lo que su amigo le había dicho, Ron podía ser cruel a veces, en cambio el pelirrojo al momento en que salieron las palabras de su boca se arrepintió de haberlas dicho y cambio su expresión cuando vio la reacción se su amigo

-Lo siento Harry, no lo digo enserio, en verdad, es solo que ya me harte de lo mismo yo amo a Blaise y el me ama, tu solo lo desprecias porque es un Slytherin, debes de olvidarte de esas tonterías Harry, por favor, por mi- dijo Ron era mas una suplica que un reclamo

-Solo escúchame esta vez y te juro que si no me crees dejare el asunto por la paz -

-Esta bien-

_Vamos a hablar de quien dices_

_Que es la esencia de tu vida,  
Pero te ira consumiendo despacio  
Y entonces él ya no querrá saber más de ti  
Te lo digo, te irá consumiendo,  
Y entonces él ya no querrá saber más de ti_

Harry se sentó en la cama de Ron, para quedar cara a cara y así Ron pudiera ver la verdad en sus ojos, si no le creía a sus palabra debería de creerle a su Alma.

-Uhmm…entonces dime Harry que es lo que quieres hacerme ver de Blaise- Ron se estaba removiendo incomodo, la mirada que Harry le estaba dando le incomodaba.

- He visto como te trata, como si fueras la única persona en el mundo…

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Déjame terminar Ron, por favor no me interrumpas al final podrás decirme lo que tu quieras-Ron bufó molesto pero al final asintió

-Lo he visto como te trata enfrente de todos como si fueras lo único para el, pero sus ojos dicen otra cosa, sus ojos no demuestran amor, Ron las relaciones son de dos personas, no de uno, no solo tu Ron…

_Escucha, quiero decir  
No hay nada por lo que él valga la pena,  
Sólo es jugador jugando en nombre del amor,  
He visto suficiente, ahora esto debe terminar,  
Consigue otro novio._

Que ha hecho para ganarse tu amor Ron…NADA… solo ha visto oportunidad en ti, trata a tus amigos con desprecio, siempre y cuando tu no estés, no veas porque sabe que no le creerás a tus amigos cuando te cuentan, no ves que te esta alejando de todos, no solo soy yo quien no lo quiere, todos ven la mentira en sus palabras en sus acciones¿Qué hace cuando dice que esta con sus amigos Ron¿Lo sabes?… te esta engañando no ha cambiado sigue siendo el mismo de antes, yo se que dice que dejo sus antiguas "practicas" atrás que lo dejo todo por ti y que te es fiel, yo se que no es cierto, Ron lo he visto, con varios alumnos de otras casas; es cierto que no los he visto en algo comprometedor, pero cosas que hace que dan a entender que no están platicando como amigos, el no te quiere…

_Vamos a hablar de lo que él ha hecho  
Para convertirse en numero uno.  
O fue todo promesas de diamantes, perlas, vestidos de noche que te deslumbraron,  
Lo he visto antes, no aguantes mas,  
Sólo sigue con tu vida,  
Deja de actuar como si te dedicaras enteramente,  
Te digo que sigas con tu vida,  
Deja de actuar como si te dedicaras enteramente_

… lo he visto antes, es lo que todos ellos hacen Ron, todos son iguales, y no, no lo estoy juzgando por las acciones de otros lo he visto, el no vale la pena, el lo único que busca en un relación es su provecho, sabe que si esta contigo nadie se atrever a acusarlo de nada Ron entiende, existen mejores personas que el, gente que en verdad te quiere, personas a las que verdaderamente les importas tu y no por ser un Weasley amigo-de -sangre-sucias, por ser los eternos buenos del cuento…

_Escucha, quiero decir  
No hay nada por lo que él valga la pena,  
Sólo es jugador jugando en nombre del amor,  
He visto suficiente, ahora esto debe terminar,  
Consigue otro novio._

Te lo digo vio porque soy tu amigo y no puedo soportar que el piense que te tiene comiendo de sus manos y que no puedes vivir sin el, yo se que el no es tan indispensable para ti, al principio tolerara y lo extrañaras, si, pero es lo mejor el te esta utilizando, el NO TE AMA…-

El silencio los inundo, Ron tenía sus hermosos ojos azules llorosos, reteniendo las lágrimas que se avecinaban, las palabra de Harry lo tenían confundido, el confiaba en su amigo y sabia que nunca la haría daño, pero amaba a Blaise, no sabia que hacer

-¿Ron?

-Harry-Ya estaba llorando-No se que hacer, no lo puedo dejar, no ahora… yo…lo amo

-Ron ¡basta!

-Dame tiempo…

Harry solo asintió y salio de la habitación tenia que darle tiempo a su amigo para aclarara sus pensamientos, solo esperaba que tomara la decisión correcta…

_Escucha, quiero decir  
No hay nada por lo que él valga la pena,  
Sólo es jugador jugando en nombre del amor,  
He visto suficiente, ahora esto debe terminar,  
Consigue otro novio._

**Notas finales:**

Una vez mas les pido que no me reporten T.T por el songfic, pero si no lo pongo es como quitarle uan parte al fic

¿Les gusto? Bueno nos vemos y que todas pasen ¡¡Feliz Navidad!!

Bsnis!!!!!!


	2. Confrontacion

**¡¡Hola!!**

¿Como estan?, bueno como ya les habia dicho estos capitulos ya los tenia escritos, por lo que ya estaba listos , pero solo tenia estos dos n.n, a partir de ahora actualizare cada dos semanas osea que la proxima actualizacion sera de este jueves al otro, espero que este capitulo les guste

Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo

Bsins!!!!!!!!

**CONFRONTACIONES**

Estupida Ravenclaw, como se atrevía a arruinarlo todo en la mejor parte, que no sabia quien era el, el era Blaise Zabini, era el mas joven de una de las mas prestigiosas familias de sangre pura y era un verdadero honor que alguien tan importante como el se fijase en ella, bien ahora se tenia que calmar, esa estupida chica lo había dejado con un problema que tenia que resolver cuanto antes

**# Flash Back #**

La torre de astronomía casi siempre estaba solitaria, excepto cuando tenía exámenes de astronomía y esa era la razón por la que era el lugar preferido de los alumnos que deseaban un poco de privacidad y esta noche no era la excepción.

Blaise había hecho aparecer un cómodo sofá justo al pie de la ventana, el estaba ocupando uno de los asientos y el otro lo ocupaba una hermosa rubia de Ravenclaw

-Mira, esa es la estrella del norte¿no es bella?-Blaise señalo al cielo

-De hecho Blaise ese es Marte, pero si es bella je-la chica estaba muy nerviosa, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Blaise

-Si, si, si, bueno como sea es bella, pero no tanto como tu-dijo con su voz grave y sedosa, y con una elegante y rápido movimiento la beso.

La chica estaba en shock parecía en sueño estaba siendo besada por unos de los chicos mas guapos de todo Hogwarts, fue aprovechando por Baise que la fue empujando suavemente hasta tenerla recostada por competo en el sofá y quedando el encima de ella, profundizo el beso con otro ágil movimiento coló una de sus manos en la blusa de la chica, fue cuando la chica salio de su shock

-Uhmm, Blaise, es… espera por favor.

-No, no estamos bien-seguía acariciando la chica debajo de la blusa

-Blaise, ne…necesito preguntarte algo-dijo con la voz entrecortada

-Anda, entonces- sin dejar de besar el cuello de la chica

-¿Tu y Weasley, que hay¿Están saliendo¿Son novios?

-Blaise se detuvo inmediatamente, la miro de la forma más cruel y fría que era capaz de dar.

-Vete- se levanto sobre ella y de la manera más cruel le grito:

-¡¿NO ME OÍSTE¡LARGATE!

La chica sorprendida salio corriendo y llorando, para aparentar el tardo unos minutos y salio de ahí.

**# FIN DE FLASH BACK #**

Solo había dos cosas que podía hacer: 1) Tomar una ducha fría, pero no tenia muchas ganas a esta hora en las mazmorras el agua estaría helada o 2) Ron su Ron, el nunca le fallaba, siempre estaba dispuesto para el y esa estupida Ravenclaw se había atrevido a mencionar su nombre de su Ron, era indigna de el, pero no se iba a quedar así, esa niña se las iba a pagar, la voz de su cabeza volvía sonar.

-_Deberías estar agradecido con ella te salvo de otro pecado Blay_

_-_¡Cállate!

-_Ohh pero sabes que tengo razón¿Por qué Blaise, porque si dices que lo amas le haces esto?¿Porque lo engañas con lo primero que te voltea a ver?¿Sabes el daño que le harás si se entera?¡LO PERDERÁS!_

_-_¡NO!

-_Ohh si perderás todo, perderás al único que se ha importado por ti_

–No, todos han jurado silencio nadie es capaz de traicionarme

-_Tus amantes…pero has pensado en sus amigos…_

_-_Potter

-¡_Bingo!, el no se callará_

_-_El no sabe nada

-¡_PERO SOSPECHA! _

_-_ Lo veremos, yo amo a Ron a mi manera pero lo amo

-_Ohh si_,_ destruyéndolo ¿así lo amas?… Estas arriesgando todo por unas cuantas noches tus amantes no soy ni los talones de Ron ¿Porque lo arriesgas?_

_-_ Si el sabe quien soy, quien era antes de el, me dejara, cuando eso suceda ante sus ojos yo lo habré dejado desde mucho antes

-_jaja…lógico de todas manera lo perderás…_

Siguió caminando hacia las mazmorras desde ahí localizaría a Ron estaba decidido era mucho mejor la segunda opción, además en todo el día no lo había visto y era mas que justo querer verlo y que mejor si era su Ron quien le bajara la calentura. Dio vuelta en el pasillo que bajaba directo hacía las mazmorras de Slytherin cuando lo vio, ahí estaba como caído del cielo era SU Ron que estaba parado en la puerta de una de las aulas de desuso, se veía triste

-_Que le pasara a mi gatito, bueno estoy seguro que no es nada que una buena sesión de sexo no lo quite-_

Ron se dio una media vuelta dando le la espalda a su novio, el moreno de ojos ámbar se encamino hacia el sigilosamente, se paró detrás de el lo empujo suavemente contra la puerta del aula, rodeo con sus brazos la cintura del pelirrojo, susurro un hechizo para mantener las manos de ron por encima de su cabeza, le susurro con una voz grave y sensual:

-Perdido gatito, yo te puedo ayudar-con cada palabra que abandonaba la boca del moreno rozaba el lóbulo de la oreja de Ron, sabia perfectamente que eso volvía loco a su gatito, lo tenia atrapado entre su cuerpo y la puerta-Te deseo Ron-le susurro con la misma voz tremendamente sexy-comenzó a besar el cuello del pelirrojo, una de sus manos se fue directo a la entrepierna de Ron tratando de estimularlo

-¿Tu me deseas gatito?-la otra mano se introdujo en dentro de la camisa de Ron y comenzó a juguetear con uno de los pezones de Ron-_No se puede resistir a mi, mi amor, tan entregado como nadie_

_-_No…no…Ba…basta Blaise-la voz de Ron parecía mas una patética suplica que una orden

-Ohh vamos Ron, sabes muy bien que también me deseas-Presiono su despierta erección contra los glúteos del pelirrojo, mientras la mano que acariciaba su entrepierna abrió la puerta del aula, metió a Ron en ella, empujándolo hasta que llegaron al viejo escritorio, acomodo al pelirrojo de modo que su abdomen estuviera recargado en escritorio y el detrás de su chico.

Ron por su parte estaba perdido, todos sus pensamientos estaban hechos un gran embrollo, ahora tenia sentido todo lo que Harry le dijo era tan obvio ¿como es que no se había dado cuenta¿Por qué amaba tanto al desgraciado este?.Se sentía tan mal, tan triste,que no tenia fuerzas para nada, si siquiera para negarsele.

-¡_No, este no soy yo, ya se le acabo el tonto enamorado, esto tiene que acabar ya!_

Blaise seguía acariciándolo, sonrió satisfactoriamente cuando un gemido abandono la boca de Ron, cómenos a desabrochar el pantalón de Ron y metió una de sus manos en los bóxer del pelirrojo, comenzando a masturbarlo, eso fue lo que el pelirrojo necesito para salir de su ensimismada actitud.

-¡BASTA!-golpeo a Ron en el estomago y logro empujarlo, el resultado fue un Blaise tirado en el suelo y muy molesto

-¡Maldición Ron!,¿Qué demonios te pasa?-se levanto ,muy molesto del suelo

-¿Que me pasa¿Quieres saber que me pasa?

-¿Acaso eres sordo o que¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? Si no querías me lo hubieras dicho no golpearme así¡maldición de dolió!-hizo un pucherito de dolor

-¡Tu!¡Tu me pasas!

-¿De que hablas?

-¡no te hagas imbecil, sabes perfectamente a que me refiero!-Ron estaba furioso fuera de si, el nunca lo había visto así

-En verdad gatito no se que me hablas-Blaise empezó a caminar hacia su pelirrojo con toda la clara intención de abrazarlo

-¡Quédate donde estas¡No te acerques¡No quiero que me toques¡Me repugnas!-Blaise paro en seco sorprendido en la forma en que su amor le hablaba con tanto odio-¿No sabes? Bueno platiquemos ¿Cómo estuvo el Hufflepuff? O no ese fue ayer ¿verdad?, entonces si no me equivoco hoy fue una ¿Ravenclaw¿fue buena¿te divertiste?-Ron lo miraba con asco y con un profundo odio

Blaise se quedo pasmado, mirándolo con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

-_Lo sabe como es posible, quien se atreveri… ¡Potter!…tranquilo solo tienes que convencerlo que no es cierto-_Su mente trabajaba mil por hora para halar una solución y no perder a su Amor

-¡Eso no es cierto¡Son engaños¿Quien te lo dijo?

_-¡_Que importa quien me lo dijo, solo vengo a decirte que se acabo, ya no seré tu tonto, busca a otro, pero por lo visto no será difícil para ti buscarte una basurita a la que estas acostumbrado

-¿Fue Potter verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Potter, fue quien te dijo todo esas tonterías ¿cierto?-_ese maldito cara rajada me las va a pagar_ -¿No lo ves Ron?, intenta separarnos, es tan obvio, desde siempre ha estado interesado en ti, y por supuesto como no te fijaste en el si no en mi, no lo soporto y esta intentando separarnos con calumnias, te conoce y sabe que no me perdonarías una infidelidad, entonces si te inventaba esto me mandarías al demonio y el estaría ahí dispuesto a "consolarte"y meterse en tu cama ¡No lo ves! Es una sucia treta de tu llamado "mejor amigo"-Blaise intentaba mirarlo con la seguridad del mundo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, con eso tenia queso suficiente, no pida perderlo después de todo SI amaba a Ron.

Pasaron varios minutos en un silencio pesado hasta que el pelirrojo hablo

-Ohh si ahora todo tiene sentido, Blay-Ron sonreía

-_si me ha creído-_ ¡ves amor!-Camino hacia el lentamente

-Si todo lo que harry dijo es únicamente…la verdad-Blaise paro en seco nuevamente-¿En verdad crees que soy tan estupido Blaise¡NO-TE-ACERQUES¿Si no es cierto, en donde estabas, de donde venias, ya es tarde?-Blaise estaba en shock no sabia que hacer

-Yo…yo…no…-Ron sonrió victorioso

-No me hables, no te me acerques, no me toques, no quiero ni siquiera que me mires Blaise,¡SE-A-CA-BO¡me das pena¡-Blaise se dejo caer al suelo, no podía creer la crueldad de su gatito, Ron comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, tomo el pomo de la puerta Blaise le grito desesperado:

-¡No¡Ron YO TE AMO! –unas rebeldes lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, lo estaba perdiendo, se quedaría solo, a nadie le interesaba su bienestar mas que a el-

Ron lo volteo a ver con la mirada mas triste y con una sonrisa desesperanzadora le dijo:

-Tú no sabes amar Blaise-salio del aula dejando a Blaise llorando solo en el aula, solo espero a tranquilizarse para salir del aula hacia al sala común

-_Esto no se puede quedar así, lo tengo que arreglar, y el primer paso, es Potter, conmigo nadie se mete, eso todos los saben, el lo va aprender por la mala-_entro a la sala común tenia que idear un plan de volver con su pelirrojo y poner en su lugar la cara rajada, necesitaba ayu…

-Draco…


End file.
